


Ectosisters

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [31]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ectobiological Sibling Rivalry, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Hatred, Misanthropy, SBURB Fan Session, mentions of promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: Blood Is Thicker Than Water, But Even If Slime Trumps Both, I Refuse To Ever Call You My Sister





	

Majorie lifted her lip.

She didn't want to play this stupid game any more. She'd only agreed because Esperanza had begged her to. But that was _ages_ ago now. What reason did she have to keep playing? It was all the same.

Go out. Kill underlings. Advance in quest. Kill more underlings. Go home. Dream and dodge that annoying Heir. Wake up. Rinse. Repeat.

How _lame_.

It wasn't like she was really climbing her echeladder anymore. She'd stopped collecting grist _ages_ ago, but the communal pool kept growing thanks to all the other players. The boondollars meant nothing to her. She didn't particularly _care_ about the other players, and this quote-unquote _ultimate reward_ of creating and ruling over a new universe just sounded _dumb_. Not in her interests.

This had been going on for two years now.

Majorie didn't want to play this stupid game anymore.

Maybe she'd just start killing people.

That idea slid into her mind like oil, staining it and sinking in. It stuck, and called her attention to it like a dot of coffee on an otherwise-clean white table-cloth.

... Sure. Why not.

She could start with that slut.

A hatchet came out of her Strife Deck, and she started for the other woman's planet.

The Land of Decay and Chains couldn't be more different from the Land of Ivory and Meteors. It was dank, dark, and humid. Everything stank and was covered by one organic thing or another. Chains slunk across the place and created deadly nets in some places, covered in rust and rotting plant material. Not all of it was necessarily plant material. In Majorie's mind, it suited the bitch. No one in their right mind would _willingly want_ to touch it.

Thankfully, the spirograph she'd jumped through brought her pretty much right to the house. She didn't have to slog through the stench and squelch of the planet to reach here.

Tightening her grip on the hatchet, she kicked the front door open, splintering it.

“Hmmm, and I thought ‘they'll be breaking the door down’ was just an expression.” Eugenia hummed, smirking from where she was lounging on a couch.

“Real cute, you _whore_.” Majorie growled deep in her throat.

“I like to think so, yes.”

“What th— _What_ are you _wearing?!_ ” she demanded, scrunching her nose up in distaste.

“Latex. Or do you mean the color, because I agree _wholeheartedly_ , I should have gone midnight blue, this red is _tacky_.” Eugenia replied casually, as if speaking to a regular houseguest. Standing up, she gave her hips an exaggerated swing, forcing the forked tail attached to her belt to sway as well. Majorie wondered how she was even managing to stand with the heels on those boots, and the rhinestones on the corset were horrendous. It didn't look like she was wearing underwear, either.

“You disgust me.” Majorie informed her.

“Aah, yes, your queerphobia and my omnisexuality—”

“I'm not talking about your disgusting sex-life!” the Maid snarled, hefting up her hatchet. “I'm talking about your fucking attitude towards this fucked-up game! I'm talking about your race!”

“Mm, hypocritical,” the Witch replied, “After all, you're human too.”

“Sadly.”

Cocky bitch. Hadn't even gotten out her pitchfork.

Stepping closer, Majorie hissed, “Seeya in hell, _sis_.”

“About that, actually.” Eugenia replied calmly, stepping boldly forward. Resting a hand on Majorie's chest, she said, “I'm very glad we aren't sisters. It makes things so much easier for me.”

“Don't touch me!” Majorie hissed, swatting her away. “Wait...”

“You're fed up with the game, right? You've been sending signals loud and clear for the past few months or so. Well, now that you're officially dropping out, I have to tell the rest of the team. And we'll all have to pick up the slack for you, because you're simply too _lazy_ to play.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“And if we _were_ sisters, I'd be expected to shoulder the brunt of _your_ work, too. I'd also feel like a _rat_ going and squealing about your _defeatist_ attitude.” Eugenia continued, walking back over to the couch.

“ _Oi_.” Majorie growled, eyes narrowing.

“And feeling like a _rat_ would stress me out, causing _my_ performance to fall,” Eugenia sighed, picking up a book and flipping through it, “And if _that_ were to happen, Pygmalion would inquire as to why I was creating doomed timelines.”

“Yeah, right, like his lordship would _ever_ associate with the likes of _you!”_ Majorie snorted, striding over and snatching the book from Eugenia. Oh, god, _Fifty Shades Of Gray_? Really? Sickening.

“You'd be surprised! We're very good friends! But that aside, if Pygmalion found out I was creating doomed timelines because I was _worried_ about you and felt _sorry_ for my _dear sister,_ think how _disappointed_ with you he would be!”

“You have no right to speak about him so _casually!_ ” Majorie hissed, throwing the smut book aside and grabbing Eugenia by the... top.

The hussy smirked.

“Cocky little bitch—”

The hatchet clanged against a pitchfork that had not previously been there.

Scowling, Majorie released Eugenia so she could grip her weapon with both hands. The other girl jumped back, surprisingly nimble in those outrageous heels. Snarling, Majorie lunged forward, swinging her weapon forward. Eugenia twisted, deflecting the blow with startling ease. The stout metal thumped roughly against the Maid's back as she was skipped around. Majorie stumbled, winded and her back now stinging.

She was done with this.

Calling up the spots of nothingness around her hands, she turned to face Eugenia.

“Cute— But this is _over_.” she growled, bringing her hand up and snapping her fingers with a flick of the wrist towards the Witch.

At almost the exact same time, Eugenia's own hand came up, curled into a finger-gun. She pretended to fire with a soft, _“Wha-pang!”_

To Majorie's surprise, the hatchet hanging by her side vanished, Eugenia remaining firmly in existence.

“The _fuck_ —”

“Did you _really_ think you could _drop out_ for several _months_ and then go on a murder-spree?” Eugenia asked gleefully, sauntering close. “You stopped leveling up. You stopped getting _stronger_ , stopped honing your abilities, stopped doing your quest and helping us _advance_ forward, so we've been getting along _without_ you. We've been slaving away, getting _stronger_ and climbing our echeladders. A great number of us can only get stronger by god-tiering now. Do you _really_ think, sister dear, that you can waltz up to anyone you choose and lop their head off?”

“Why not? I'll start with that pathetic rat Liu.” Majorie sneered, clenching her fists.

“Simon will never let you. Not only has he become the guide to that Page, they are firmly entrenched in a _glorious_ relationship. You'd get nowhere excepted trounced _far_ worse than _here_ by trying to off sweet little Liu.”

“And what makes _you_ so much stronger than _me_ , huh, sis?” she growled as Eugenia came close, idly twirling her pitchfork.

“Your void-y powers? Displacing everything from reality? Essentially dooms whatever you use them on. And as the Witch of that particular aspect, I can change what your destruction is dooming to benefit myself. Any destructive Classpect is essentially a living weapon for me!” the other girl exclaimed gleefully. “If you try to displace me, I'll just turn it back on you!”

She felt her eyes widen a notch.

“... You're bluffing.”

“Go ahead and try! Not all of us humans are as dirty liars as you claim. I like to think I'm a very honest person!” Eugenia replied, grinning like a nut.

Majorie began to clench and unclench her fists.

“So, _sister dear_ ,” the Witch declared, coming closer and daring to rest her hand on Majorie's shoulder, “If you want to kill any of us, I'd recommend _playing the game_.”

“We are _not_ sisters.” Majorie hissed, giving Eugenia a shove.

“Of course not. We're practically the same person.”

Enraged, Majorie gave the slut another shove and absconded. Behind her, she could hear the Witch's laughter. The sound rang in her skull, sure to linger for days.


End file.
